8th Brethren Court
Not To Be confused with: The 7th Brethren Court The 6th Brethren Court or The 5th Brethren Court Pirate Codex Commissioned by Ned Edgewalker If a rule in the code is broken 3 times, said person is evicted from the Court. 'Rules:' #Never frame a fellow pirate for something you did. #Treat all pirates with respect. Even lower levels than you, they are still your brethren. #Live, Breathe, Swear by the Pirate Code. #Every man to be called fairly in turn, by list, on board of prizes. #Keep Your Piece Of Eight, pistols, and cutlass clean and fit for service. #To desert the ship or your quarters in battle, You will be punished with death or marooning. #No striking one another on board, but every man's quarrels to be ended on shore, by sword and pistol. #Any man left behind stays behind. #The lights and candles to be put out at eight o'clock at night: if any of the crew after that hour still remained inclined for drinking, they were to do it on the open deck. #The captain and quartermaster are to receive two shares of a prize: the master, boatswain, and gunner one share and a half, and other officers one and quarter. #Every Pirate Lord/King is to be treated equally by everybody In the court. Same Goes for Non-Court Pirates. #Every Pirate Lord must present their Piece Of Eight at a meeting, or they will gain 1/3 or 2/3 Strikes. But if they we're already 2/3 they will be evicted from the Court. #No man to talk of breaking up their way of living, till each had shared one thousand pounds. If in order to this, any man should lose a limb, or become a cripple in their service, he was to have eight hundred dollars, out of the public stock, and for lesser hurts, proportionately. Ranks Pirate King: The Leader of all pirates. He (Or She) makes, or approves ANY major decision in the Court. They can make war or peace. They are the Ultimate Pirate. Current King: To be Elected Pirate Prince: The Second in command. They will inherit the Postition of Pirate King when they pass. They recieved the 2nd most votes in the Pirate King election. They are the future holders, for the Carribbean. Current Pirate Prince: To be Elected Keeper of the Code: This individual know's the Code inside out. If someone violates the 3 strikes, Your out policy, they are the ultimate judge, to make 1 of 3 choices. Choice 1 they can make, Is to banish the person from the Current court, but said person may try again in another Court. Choice 2 is they can ban the person from every court, they will not be eligible to try again, but they're bloodline, can. Choice 3 is the most brutal. They can choose to ban said person, and any relation to said person, for eternity. Current Keeper: To be Elected Bearer of the Pieces of Eight: This person is in charge of the Pieces of Eight. They guard them throughout meetings. This person does not have much influence in the court, but is important, never the less. Current Bearer: To Be Elected Diplomatic Relationships Allies *The Outlanders Enemies *No Current Ememies The Map & The Lords #Ned Edgewalker.: Lord of the Windward Passage #Captain Jim Logan: Unknown #David McMartin: Lord of Mar De Plata #Richard Cannonwalker: Lord of the Hinterseas #Edgar Wildrat :Lord of Dead Mans Trough #Charles Crestsilver: Lord of Smugglers Run #Johnny Sea Slasher: Lord of Blackheart Strait #Parax: Lord of Uncharted Waters (MAP WILL BE UPDATED) Pieces of Eight The Lords Lord Ned Edgewalker Im Ned Edgewalker, Lord of the Windward Passage. Im honored to be in this court, as it is the 2nd court in a row ive been in. I hope to help the future of Pirates, and for the generations to grow. Tis Be a Pirates life for me. Savvy? Lord Jim Logan - Hey, I am Pirate Lord Captain Jim Logan. I hope to assist the next generation into making POTCO and the Wiki into a much better place then it is now, or in the past. I have a lot of experience with the Brethen Court, being a Lord in my brother's court, and ally of the 5th Brethren Court and King of the 6th Brethren Court Lord Richard Cannonwalker Ahoy, I am Richard Ulysses Cannonwalker. I am the Pirate Governor of Padres Del Fuego, the island where the 8th Court bases their operations from. On top of that, i'm also Lord of the Hinterseas, the ocean surrounding the island. Although I have no experience in terms of time in the Court before the 8th, I hope to help the future generations of pirates in the Caribbean and the Wiki. Lord David McMartin David McMartin was born on Tortuga. His mother was killed when he was very young, and his father ran off to join the British Navy. This left David and his brother, Johnathon, to fend for themselves. They were very poor, but a friend of their parents, Harold Griggle, took them in. He trained them how to handle a sword, a gun, and a grenade. As David got older, he decided it was time he set out to find his real father. One day he left without saying a word to his brother or Harold. David have many adventures, but had soon found the sad truth that his father had become a pirate hunter. David returned home only to find that Harold had died of a disease and that Johnathon, David's brother, had ran off to find David. David soon found out that his brother was captured and sentenced to execution. David attempted to rescue his brother, but ended up being confronted by his father, who assumed he had become a pirate, and was forced to hunt him down. David ultimately killed his father, and soon rescued his brother. As they both set out as wanted men, they decided it was time to fully dedicate their lives to piracy. They soon split apart, and David was left alone. After a while, his name began to get passed around the Seven Seas, and soon enough, he was met by Ned Edgewalker, a pirate lord. Ned offered David a seat in the 7th Brethren Court, and he gladly accepted. David was officially a Pirate lord. He befriended the other pirate lords, such as Jarod, Sharple, Johnny, and others. Then, the 8th Brethren Court was created, and David moved forth with a new era of pirate lords. Lord Edgar Wildrat I'm Edgar Wildrat, I've been many things. I'm honored to be allowed into the court by the other Lords as this is my first time. I have been playing POTCO during the time that Founders were being accepted (I didnt purchase unlimted access during that time, so I lucked out). After playing the game and having many ineresting experiences, after reaching level 50 I stopped playing for a while. Now I'm back, in a time of need, eager to set bring calm winds ahead and peace to the Carribean. I'm also lord of Dead Mans Trough an isolated ocean from the rest. Lord Charles Crestsilver I'm Charles Crestsilver. As a child growing up in France, I was dragged into the French and Indian War at a young age. As an attempt for my father and I to avoid this, we sailed away on a merchant ship to the Caribbean (more specifially to Tortuga to visit family). Unfortunately, some clueless Navy marines saw our French flag and thought we were enemies. They ended up not only destroying their own supplies, but killing my parents in the crash. The ship is still on Driftwood Island today. I joined their ranks, but was criticized constantly due to my French lineage. Eventually, I decided to join up with my pirate family here in te Caribbean. They helped me get wiser and stronger. I ended up creating a guild and an army to exact revenge on the Navy for killing my parents. However, before any big accomplishments happened, I decided to use my guild for peace and not war. I have made temporary (maybe permanent) peace with the Navy. I am hoping to be accepted into later Brethren Courts so I can make the Caribbean a better place for all to enjoy. Lord Johnny Sea Slasher To be added soon Category:Fan Groups Category:The Brethren Courts Category:Pirate Lord Category:Pirates